The Most Powerful Thing in the World
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Magic works in unpredictable ways as it allows the heart to see things that we cannot. How can one be sure of love when they have yet to learn the true meaning behind it for themselves? Sometimes love is right in front of us without ever knowing it. One-shot. Hook/Emma.


**A/N:** My very first Captain Swan fic. This is my take on Hook and Emma's first meeting in Storybrooke. One-shot.

_Summary:_ Magic works in unpredictable ways as it allows the heart to see things that we cannot. How can one be sure of love when they have yet to learn the true meaning behind it for themselves? Sometimes love is right in front of us without ever knowing it.

* * *

"**The Most Powerful Thing in the World" **

It was an incredibly slow day in the Sheriff's office as the sun began to set over the distant horizon behind scattered trees that can be seen from miles away and in every corner that touches the small town of Storybrooke. The disappearing rays of sunlight poured through the cracks of the window blinds before they make their final descent, causing Emma to switch the light on before the room went completely dark. The blonde found herself alone in the confines of her small office, sorting out files and organizing her desk to pass the time that seem to drag longer than usual. Perhaps the lack of activity was a good sign in Storybrooke, and it was strangely peaceful ever since she returned from whatever land she came from after being sucked into a magical portal. In fact, things have unexpectedly improved. There were fewer complaints from the townspeople as everyone appeared to go about their business despite their eagerness to return to the land they once lived. Her rather complicated relationship with Regina has surprisingly grown as they managed to be civil with one another for more than a week now; even allowing her to take Henry home for the weekend despite her reluctance. She could see the once proclaimed evil queen was doing all she can to change…and change for the better for the sake of their son.

However, the silence made her feel uneasy as endless thoughts flooded through her mind. It did provide some comfort and relief knowing her family, friends, and everyone else in Storybrooke were safe…for now. But it was too unusual as she could feel unknown danger lurking within as though it was going to attack in any second without her ever knowing it until it was already too late. It was at that precise moment of uncertainty that she knew they can never be truly safe, not when enemies still co-exist in Storybrooke and there was still unfinished business among them. Perhaps, it was all a trap…giving time for whatever evil may come to play to finally unleash their wrath and cause havoc to this seemingly peaceful town. Whenever that may be, she was…without a doubt, ready to rise to the occasion to protect the citizens of Storybrooke and make damn sure that whoever threatens her or anyone else in this town will ultimately pay.

And then the office phone rang, right when she was about to head out the door and return home for the night. It was just her luck as she released an exasperated groan and reluctantly answered it, hoping it was Mary Margaret calling to simply check up on her as she has done occasionally ever since they reunited.

"Sheriff's office."

"Emma! It's Belle! You must come quickly!" There was evident panic from the young woman's voice as discomfort began to lurk in the pit of her stomach. She bit down her lip as she forced herself to swallow the string of emotions that threatened to appear. She had a bad feeling about this one and knew it was only a matter of time till someone stirred things up again in Storybrooke.

"Whoa, Belle. Slow down." She spoke calmly, "what happened?"

"There was a fight…a-and he was sent to the hospital." She stammered through uncontrollable sobs as Emma nodded her head and listened. "I-I tried to stop it…I-I didn't know what to do!"

"Where are you?" She breathed, trying to gather her thoughts together as she held the phone between her ear and on top of her shoulder while instinctively placing the gun into the holster.

"I'm at the hospital."

"Stay where you are. I'm on my way."

She then hung up the phone and bolted out the door.

* * *

A violent gust of wind nearly knocked her over as soon as she stepped out of the car and darted through the hospital doors of the Emergency Department. She made her way pass the nurses and hospital staff, and found that the place was busy as there was a lot of moving and shuffling going around between personnel. She made a final turn; pass the nursing station where she spotted Belle sobbing in the corner of the waiting room with Mr. Gold comforting her nearby. She met eyes with the elder man from across the room, and knew the moment he shadowed his vision from her that he had something to do with Belle's urgent call.

"What the hell happened?" Emma asked sternly, shifting her suspicious eyes from the tearful Belle to Mr. Gold as she approached them. The seconds went by with neither omitting a single word. She then looked passed them, trying to pin point the cause of Belle's distress. Her eyes then flickered to the window of the room where Dr. Whale and two other nurses came rushing in. She stepped aside to get a better look of the patient they were caring for and instantly felt her heart contract at the sight of him.

"Hook?" Her breath slightly hitched and her eyes opened wide at the realization that he was _here_ in Storybrooke. But how? When? That would mean Cora was in town too. She had to be…how else would he have gotten here? Emma took a step forward, watching intently as Dr. Whale examined the pirate while the nurses hooked him up to monitors and IVs to salvage what's left of his life. He was lying there, motionless as though life disappeared from him completely. She shut her eyes, fighting with the emotions…the anger and the fear…but why? Surely she cared because this would mean everyone in Storybrooke was in danger too.

Emma shook her head and returned from her brief reverie as Dr. Whale stepped out of the room, acknowledging the Sheriff's presence with a slight nod. "Will he be alright?" Belle asked with mere concern etched in every feature on her face. The doctor looked warily from Belle and Mr. Gold to Emma as a discontent sigh escaped from his lips.

"His vitals are stable for now, but slowly deteriorating. I'm afraid there isn't much we can do to revive him." He spoke rather apologetically, seeing how this affected Belle as more tears began to fill her eyes. She wanted so badly to prove Mr. Gold is a good man, and that sparing the pirate's life would show he has changed. "If you will excuse me, I have other patients to attend to."

Belle's lips slightly parted in shock as she turned back to Mr. Gold. The sadness was soon replaced by anger and frustration, forcing Mr. Gold to painfully look away. But who could blame her? She had high hopes for him and truly believed that he could change and become a better man, only to be yet again... proven wrong. Her heart ached for the man she fell in love with, and as she looked through his eyes, pleading for forgiveness, she could only see darkness. "This is all your fault! If you would just listen to me, none of this would have happened!"

"Belle, darling…please…"

"Don't touch me!" She shoved him out of the way and ran out the door in such dramatic fashion, nearly stumbling on foot but managed to keep her balance. She disappeared behind the doors as Mr. Gold moved slightly forward to go after her only to be stopped by Emma who stood in his way.

"Not so fast, Mr. Gold. You got some explaining to do."

He turned to her reluctantly and nodded. "Aye, yes Miss Swan. I suppose you have some questions for me." He spoke rather casually despite the circumstance he was in. He only cared about Belle, and was willing to cooperate if it meant getting back to her.

"I know you did this."

He gave her a thin smile; his hands perched on his cane. "Yes, indeed."

"You do realize you can be facing murder charges, not to mention serious jail time."

"But he isn't dead…yet."

"This is attempted murder, Gold."

"I was simply defending myself, Miss Swan." He retorted, tapping his cane against the floor. "You are aware of his vengeance against me. I did you…and everyone else in this town a favor." He smiled his wicked smile, Emma had to refrain herself from knocking him out with one swift blow. "Are we done here?"

"No. I want to know what you did to him and why?"

Mr. Gold was slightly taken aback as he furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment, studying her carefully as though he had her all figured out. "Do…do you actually _care_ for the pirate, Miss Swan?" He spoke lightheartedly with hint of amusement in his aggravating tone of voice. Emma did not have time for his foolish games as she stepped closer with narrowed eyes to show she was not at all intimidated by him and the magical powers he possessed.

"_What_ did you do to him?" She asked again, this time with hint of warning behind her words.

Before he could utter a single response, a set of doors opened that caught both of their attention as they watched Regina and Henry hurriedly walk in.

"Emma!"

"Henry?" She greeted in surprise, shifting her eyes from her son to Regina in mere curiosity. The last thing she wanted was to get them involved. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop him off at the office, but you weren't there. Word got around that you were at the hospital." Regina spoke directly. "What is going on?" She asked as her gazed wandered aimlessly around the room until they fell upon the man lying on the hospital bed. She took a few steps forward towards the window as the recognition of him alerted her senses. She turned back to Emma with a questionable stare mixed with shock. "And what the hell is he doing here?!"

"Captain hook?!" Henry gasped in excitement as he too leaned against the window. "Here in Storybrooke?!"

Emma sighed, knowing she would have to explain their current predicament, but didn't have all the answers herself.

"Regina. " She spoke quietly and calmly, making sure Henry wasn't at ears-length listening as he continued staring fixedly through the window in awe. "He's here…in Storybrooke. I don't know how that happened, but he is here…that would mean your mother is here too."

Regina swallowed thickly at the mentioned of her mother being in Storybrooke. Her greatest fear was truly happening. Actually happening. Everyone she loved, including her greatest love for Henry, would soon be in danger. "I must find her and stop her."

"Regina!" Emma called out before she reached for the door. The Mayor stopped before looking over her shoulder. "You can't do this alone. She's dangerous."

"You think I don't know that, Miss Swan." She replied with a half-hearted smirk. "I'm her daughter. It's me she is after."

"You don't stand a chance against her, dearie." Mr. Gold muttered as Regina shot him a look of annoyance.

"I can _try_."

* * *

His face was pale in comparison to what she remembered when they were once in another distant land not too long ago. The colors in his cheeks were gradually fading; his skin was cold to the touch as she felt his radial pulse weakening. There was slight bruising on the left side of his face with a small cut on his upper lip that was in the beginning stages of healing. She watched closely as his chest heaved up and down slowly, peacefully as though it was going to stop at any time. It made her feel helpless...

"We have to help him, Emma!"

She heard Henry cried frantically for what appeared to be the third time as they stood inside his room, waiting for hope…that maybe…just maybe he will somehow wake up. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Mr. Gold was standing nearby, waiting impatiently to be let go.

"I will ask you again." She said through gritted teeth, facing him through intense eyes. "What did you do to him?"

He groaned despondently, showing his utter annoyance. "You can't save him now, dearie. You see, he may as well be pronounced dead."

"It's the sleeping curse, isn't it?" Henry inquired as the young boy turned to Mr. Gold who shot him a look in return. "You put him under a sleeping curse."

Mr. Gold gave him a small smile, quite impressed by his intelligence at such a young age. "You're very perceptive, Henry. But you're right indeed!"

"But why?" Emma asked, surprising herself as to why she even bothered to care. "You could have killed him."

"Indeed. But be charged with murder when I was only protecting myself from a mad man clouded with vengeance?! I think not!" He grinned deviously, causing Emma and Henry to exchanged worried looks. "You see…the only thing that can break the curse is true love's kiss. And as far as I know, his true love…you know, the one he took from me…" he added bitterly, "the one I killed…is _dead_."

She shook her head in disbelief. "This is so messed up..."

"You should thank me, Miss Swan. He was a threat to all of us."

"You mean he was a threat to _you_."

Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow. "Tell me this, Miss Swan. Why do you care so much? Shouldn't you be more concern that Cora is somewhere out there doing God knows what?" He asked, reading her carefully through narrowed eyes as he drummed his fingers lightly against his chin. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" She asked irritably.

He smiled. "You care for the damn pirate afterall." It wasn't a question, but a statement that caught her by surprise. She pressed her lips in a thin line, careful to not give anything away. "I'm a bit...disappointed in you, Miss Swan."

"What if I told you he risked his own safety to help me return to Storybrooke?"

He paused for a brief moment, surprised by the confession she soon regret ever sharing with him as he released a low chuckle. She didn't know what propelled her to say it. Perhaps to finally admit it to herself that the pirate isn't at all what he seem. "Well I'm glad he helped you return home to your son, dearie. But I'm afraid I cannot help you get your precious pirate back." He stated firmly, concealing the look of hatred in his eyes. "Now…if you wish to interrogate me some more I will be in my shop."

Emma rolled her eyes as she held back the urge to stop him. She decided then to simply let him go…for now.

She turned back to Henry who continuously stood by Hook's bedside as his sad expression took root inside of him. She tilted her head to the side, slightly admiring the sight in front of her. From the look in his eyes, she could see how fond he was with the pirate. It must be the Captain Hook in the fairy-tales he loved reading…or perhaps something else entirely.

"You can still save him!" Henry immediately stood up from the bedside chair, facing his mother as she gave him a discerning look. Something tells her she wasn't going to like it.

"What?" She asked rather hesitantly.

"True love's kiss!" He smiled. "It's the most powerful thing in the world. It could work!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay...and how do you manage to bring his love back from the dead to break the spell?"

"You care about him, don't you? I heard what you said to Mr. Gold."

"Okay...but what does that have anything-" she paused in mid-sentenced, realizing what her son was suggesting as her eyes sprung open in surprise. "Seriously?!"

"Come on, Emma…"

"Henry…I don't love him, and he doesn't love me. He and I—we are not—"she took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully to not upset him. "Look, it's not going to work, you know that right?"

He frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because we are not each other's true love."

"You don't know that yet." A knowing grin crept over his face, causing her to stare at him intently.

"What?"

"Magic is unpredictable here. You may not love him now, but eventually you will. You just don't know that yet, but magic does."

She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "And you know this how?…"

"If you are so sure this won't work, then prove it to me, Emma." He spoke adamantly as if he had it all figured out. "_Kiss him_." He watched as her eyes grew larger in response.

"Are you out of your mind, kid?" Since when was it her responsibility to save the man's life? And why was her son calling the shots here? "I think it's time to go home and let the doctors and nurses here do their work."

"Only if you kiss him first."

She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

He gave her a mischievous smile. "You doubted me once and it turns out that I was right." Emma lowered her head shamefully, remembering the dreadful moment when she nearly lost her son simply because she didn't believe him.

Silence hung in the air for a moment, allowing Emma to ponder on her thoughts. "What are you so afraid of, Emma? That the spell may actually work?"

"I just don't want to disappointment you, Henry."

"And you won't, unless you don't try."

There was no point in arguing with him. Emma made up her mind then as she reluctantly began to make her way towards Hook. She was doing this for her son; to show that she was willing to try no matter how doubtful…or fearful she may be. She hated to admit she was afraid; afraid to disappoint her son…but most of all, afraid that maybe she did have some deep-seated feelings for the pirate. Yes, she cared about him. But love? _No_. Love was a notion she did not want to consider anytime soon. But she hoped that caring for him would be enough to break the spell, though it was very unlikely.

She took a deep breath, looking down on him…wondering how in the hell she got into this mess. It was as though no matter what realm she was in at any given situation, they would somehow find each other. She blinked a few times, embracing herself for the moment as she lowered her face towards him; nervously shifting her eyes to his lips; her heart beating rapidly against her chest. _'Don't think this means anything, Hook.'_ She whispered as she shut her eyes and lightly pressed her lips against his.

The atmosphere in the room shifted the moment their lips touched; charged with an exhilaration she could not explain. It was unlike anything else in this world. She withdrew back, her eyes scanning his still form, waiting for some kind of response. She glanced over at Henry who was by her side, waiting…hoping for the curse to be broken. They waited a little longer, but there was nothing.

Emma sighed as she gave Henry a side-long glance and saw how much this meant to him. "I'm sorry, kid." He frowned sadly, though a part of him wished to not give up and wait just a little bit longer. But still..._nothing_.

"It's okay," he spoke dejectedly as he looked up at her with a weak smile, "at least you tried."

She pursed her lips, placing her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Come on, let's go home."

They turned around with Henry leading the way towards the door. As soon as they were about to step out, a light groan broke through the silence, causing them to shift their gaze over to Hook.

"You can't be serious..." Emma mumbled in disbelief as Henry released her grip on him and ran excitedly towards Hook.

"He's waking up!"

She rushed to his side and noticed his eyes were beginning to open, slightly adjusting them to the bright light as he stared fixedly at the ceiling above him. "Hook?" Emma whispered as his eyes slowly shifted towards her direction. He looked at her, confused at first until recognition finally settled in.

"Swan," he breathed, slightly grimacing at the sharp pain as a crooked smirk managed to cross his features. "I knew you felt something for me than you were letting on, love." She glared at him as Henry released a light chuckle. Hook and Emma didn't seem to notice as their eyes met in an intense stare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said through clenched teeth. She hated how much he was already getting under her skin.

"Oh, you most certainly do." He grinned. "True love's kiss, darling. It's the most powerful thing in the world-"

And without warning, she punched him; knocking him out cold as Henry's mouth fell open in surprise.

"So is my fist."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. I pretty much left this story open, but for right now it remains a one-shot.


End file.
